Dark Times at Webster High
by chappell007
Summary: Olive Doyle's life was shattered five years ago when she found her best friend Chyna Parks dead in a satanic ritual. As San Francisco deals with a string of satanic killings, Olive, now a San Francisco homicide inspector, must rely on FBI SSA Dr. Spencer Reid to help her, and close a chapter in her life that has plagued her for so long.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I was reading the _A.N.T. Farm_ fan fics, when this crazy crossover idea popped into my head.**

* * *

**The plot revolves around Spencer Reid helping Olive Doyle investigate a series of satanic killings that have plagued San Francisco. Olive's quest for answers is very personal, as her best friend Chyna Parks was killed in a similar manner five years ago.**

* * *

**I've only seen a handful of _A.N.T. Farm_ episodes, so I'm new at this. Please bare with me.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _A.N.T. Farm_ nor do I own _Criminal Minds_**

* * *

Dark Times at Webster High

An _A.N.T. Farm_/_Criminal Minds_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was a cold night in San Francisco. A breeze swept in from the bay, catching everybody walking along the wharf off guard. The air was cold, even though it was mid-spring.

In an area just off Golden Gate Park, several people were gathered in a house in what appeared to be a satanic worship service. They stared at a young woman who was tied to an altar, screaming for help.

"Tonight, we sacrifice this hoodlum in honor of our lord Lucifer, and cast her off into purgatory!" a satanic priest shouted as he approached the woman.

The woman screamed as the priest began cutting into her stomach.

"Let us remember the sins she has caused us, and when she gets to purgatory, she will meet the likes of those who betrayed us!" the priest shouted as the onlookers watched.

He then carved a pentagram into her stomach, and took a large knife, and opened up her chest. He ripped out her heart, and threw it towards the crowd.

"This hoodlum is heartless because she has betrayed the laws of the great Lucifer! We have her heart, and we shall feast on it!" the priest yelled as he exited the room.

The woman, still strapped to the altar, took a deep breath, and then coughed.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid was in an art gallery in the Mission District when he noticed a rather peculiar painting hanging on the wall. He took a look at it, and then notice a man who was in his mid twenties walking towards him.

"What do you see when you look at this?" the man asked Spencer, who was still looking at the painting.

"I see heartache. The person painting this abstract work lost somebody fairly close to him sometime prior, and from what I can tell, they are still haunted by the loss." Spencer Reid said as he turned towards the man.

"That was one of my first paintings. I'm Fletcher Quimby. I own this art gallery." Fletcher Quimby said as he extended his hand toward Spencer.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fletcher. You have some interesting taste in art. Your talents are extraordinary." Spencer said as he shook Fletcher's hand.

"The same. What brings you to San Francisco, Dr. Reid?"

"I'm here to address a conference of law enforcement officers, mainly focusing on profiling a criminal." Spencer said.

"That sounds interesting. What department are you with?"

"I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI."

"I've read about you guys. The most elite profilers in law enforcement. I never thought I would come across one. Wait until I tell my girlfriend." Fletcher said as he noticed a blonde-haired woman walk towards him.

"Hey, Fletcher. How's work going?" the woman asked as she kissed Fletcher on the cheek.

"Hey, Olive. I'm surprised you're off early. What brings you here?" Fletcher asked.

The woman turned, and looked at Spencer Reid.

"Are you Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU?" Olive Doyle asked.

"How can I help you?" Reid asked as he approached Olive.

"I'm inspector Olivia Doyle with the San Francisco PD. I've been investigating some satanic-like murders that have occurred all over the city, and from what I read, you and your team are experts in ritualistic killings. I need your assistance on this." Olive said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a folder.

"Its not uncommon for murders to have satanic symbols in them. What makes you think the murders are satanic in nature?"

Olive handed the folder to Reid. Reid opened the folder, and was shocked by what he saw.

"The murders occur all over over the city. The victimology is all over the board. Methodology is the same in each case. The victims have a pentagram carved into their stomachs, and then their chests are sliced open, and their hearts are ripped out." Olive said.

"I would love to help out the SFPD. However, we have not been notified of assistance coming from your superiors within the past couple of days."

"Dr. Reid, I heard that you were in town, and I decided that I would come to you personally. I need your help."

She sat down on a bench, and started to cry. Fletcher held her close, and comforted her.

"It's been five years since my best friend Chyna Parks was killed in a satanic ritual. Solving this case would bring closure to her family. I'm still haunted by the memory of what happened. I need BAU's help on this."

Spencer looked at her, and paused for a moment.

"I'll call my boss first thing in the morning, and we can determine whether of not your investigation meets BAU's criteria to warrant a profile. If that should happen, inspector, the remainder of my team could be here within eighteen hours." Reid said as Olive got up from the bench.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Reid. I know you will find the leader, and bring closure to Chyna's family." Olive Doyle said as she hugged Spencer.

"If anybody can find Chyna's killer, I have a feeling it will be BAU. You're a great guy, Dr. Reid." Fletcher said as he held Olive.

"You're quite welcome. I hope to see you in the morning, inspector Doyle." Spencer said as he walked out of the gallery.

Exiting the gallery, Spencer Reid knew that this would be one of the most difficult cases the BAU would ever investigate.

He took a deep breath, and walked back to his hotel.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Like I said, I'm new to _A.N.T. Farm_, so please tell me what you thought of it. I'll work on chapter 1 should I get some positive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. This is chapter 1 of my _A.N.T Farm_/_Criminal Minds _crossover. I might change the title of it, but haven't found a better name for it.**

* * *

**Anyway, let me know what you think of chapter 1. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"_Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them."_

_-Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was sitting in his office in Quantico, Virginia when he heard his phone ring. He initially ignored it, as he thought it was his sister in Chicago who wanted to talk all the time.

A few minutes passed, and his phone rang again. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled it out.

It was Reid on the other end.

Morgan knew that Reid was in San Francisco addressing a conference on profiling suspects. He swiped his finger across the screen of the phone, and answered the call.

"What's wrong, kid?" Morgan asked.

"_Derek, I was approached by an Olivia Doyle in an art gallery owned by her boyfriend last night. She's a San Francisco homicide inspector, and has been investigating a string of satanic killings that have happened throughout the city. I have some photos that I just faxed. I need to know if its enough to warrant a profile."_ Reid said over the phone.

"What's the methodology of the murders?" Morgan asked.

"_The victims had a pentagram carved into their stomachs, and then their chests were cut, and their hearts were ripped out. Upon examining the photos, I have come to the conclusion that this is unlike any other ritualistic killing we have investigated."_

Derek looked up from his desk, and saw Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner standing at his door, holding the photos Spencer faxed.

"We just got the photos, Spencer. I've never seen a ritualistic murder like this. Normally, satanic killings involve blood, and their organs are intact. This is extreme." Hotch said as he stood next to Morgan.

"_Inspector Doyle claims that her best friend was murdered in a satanic ritual five years ago. She is counting on us to bring her best friend's family closure." _Reid said.

"We'll be there within the next six hours. I have to call Alex, JJ, and Dave, and tell them that we're heading to San Francisco. Tell inspector Doyle we'll be happy to help." Hotch said as Morgan hung up the phone.

Morgan looked at Hotch, and sighed. Another Saturday, wasted on work.

"I'm sorry, Derek. Duty calls. Prepare your go bag. I'll call the others, and I'll meet you at the plane in about an hour." Hotch said as he exited Morgan's office.

Morgan sat at his desk for a few minutes, and got up. He walked out of his office, and closed the door.

* * *

About an hour later, the Gulfstream G550 was in the air heading towards the San Francisco Bay Area. The team looked at the photographs, and were shocked by what had occurred.

"This doesn't seem like a satanic killing. If it was satanic in nature, there would be blood all over the body. Not only that, every major organ would be intact. What's so significant about ripping out a heart?" Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake asked as she cringed at the photos.

"Maybe our unsub is stating that these victims are cursed, and he ripped out their hearts in order to purify them. That would be a logical explanation." Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi said.

"That doesn't explain why he would carve a pentagram into their stomachs. The more I look at the photos, the more I believe that this is some sort of cult operating in the area, and they are killing people who they believe are cursed. Notice each of the victims, they were found in a significant position. That doesn't necessarily occur in ordinary satanic killings." Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau said looking at Rossi.

"JJ's right. We are most likely dealing with a satanic cult. Cults tend to operate in seclusion, and anybody who tries to leave them is killed instantly. We need to look at persons with mental health issues, most likely someone who is schizophrenic or depressed, as they are more likely to join a cult, given that they can see it as a way to cope with their ailment." Hotch said as he eyed the team.

"That would be about one quarter of the Bay Area's population." Morgan said.

"The cult members would most likely be college-aged, maybe a few who are older than 40. The cults would most likely recruit in San Francisco, Berkeley, San Jose, and Palo Alto. We need to coordinate with every department in the East and South Bay as well. This may be SFPD's investigation, but I'm sure the other departments may have similar cases." Hotch said.

"This is going to be one of the most difficult cases we have ever been involved in. We need to use extreme caution, as cult members tend to blend in pretty well." Rossi said.

The group stared at Rossi as he spoke. Sure enough, he was probably right about one thing.

No matter how hard they would try, the cult members would try to blend in.

The remainder of the flight was quiet, as the team mostly stared at the photographs as they approached San Francisco.

* * *

**That**'**s chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I currently have a backlog of other chapters to get to, so I'm working hard to finish them before I resume this fan fic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I finished up chapter 2 of _Dark Times_ about thirty minutes ago, and I thought I'd share it with you.**

* * *

**This chapter involves Spencer and Olive investigating a body that was found on a cross upside down on Mount Davidson, but Olive instantly recognizes it as Paisley Houndstooth (Lexi's best friend in _A.N.T. Farm_).**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and leave me some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer Reid cringed as he saw the victim's body.

The victim was a blonde-haired woman, who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long hair, and was slender. She was hanging upside down from a cross that was discovered by hikers a few hundred feet down a hillside in Mount Davidson Park.

Olive Doyle walked up to Reid, and stood beside him.

"I thought you'd be waiting for your team to show up, Dr. Reid." Olive Doyle said keeping her eyes on the dead woman.

"I was invited in by the police watch commander. Agent Hotchner and the others are currently en route to San Francisco, and should be here within three hours. Our victim was killed in the same manner as the victims in the photos. However, this is a clear deviation of how our unsub disposes them." Reid said as he turned towards Olive.

"Interesting factoid, Dr. Reid."

"Do you know who the victim is?"

"I have no idea who..." she then paused.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling settled over Olive Doyle. She looked at the victim, cocking her head to both sides.

"Oh, my God! It can't be!" Olive said as she started to cry.

"Who is this young woman, inspector?" Reid ask as he grabbed Olive.

"Her name is Paisley Houndstooth. I remember her from my days at Webster High when I was in the A.N.T. Program." Olive wailed.

"Inspector, what is the A.N.T. Program? I have never heard about this. It could be connected to the recent killings."

"A.N.T. Is an acronym for **A**dvanced **N**atural **T**alents. It is a program for gifted students. She wasn't a part of the A.N.T. Program, but she often hung out with her best friend in the A.N.T. Farm." Olive said as she laid her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Inspector, I will help you out every single way I can. I will help you find Paisley's killer. I need you to tell me everything about the A.N.T. Program."

"Please, call me Olive. I have to tell Fletcher and Lexi. They were always hanging out with Paisley. Lexi was her best friend, and did everything together."

"Olive, I will send one of my colleagues to tell her."

"Dr. Reid, I would like for you to tell her." Olive said.

"I will, Olive."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid."

"Please, call me Spencer."

Olive released her grip on Spencer, and stepped away. Spencer smiled, and looked at her.

"I've got to get back to the hotel to check the rest of my team in. I will meet you at the police precinct in about an hour." Spencer Reid said as he walked back towards the trail.

"Let me ride with you. I'll have my adjutant bring my car back to the police station." Olive said.

Spencer smiled, and looked back at Olive. She caught up to him, and they began to walk down the trail back to the parking lot.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. I'm thinking about doing a romantic scene between Spencer and Olive a bit later in the story. Let me know if I should, and let me know what you think about the story thus far.**


End file.
